User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 112: Eyes Open
Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie is at her locker and sees Jamie talking to Julia in the hall) Ken: What are you staring at? Sadie: I heard from the grapevine that Jamie and Jeremy’s little romance is now over. Now I can get my chance. Ken: To what? Sadie: Ask out Jeremy. I think he likes me. Ken: You say that about everyone though? Sadie: Shut up. We always work super well together when we’re coming up with FilmFridayz ideas and I think we have chemistry. Ken: Then begin the experiment and go for it. Sadie: I’ve never had a long-lasting boyfriend. No one would want the dorky tech girl… Ken: Rubbish! Sadie: Maybe…but maybe I could have a chance with the nerdy tech guy. Ken: Makes sense…I say go for it. Sadie: I will…he won’t know what hit him… Sub Plot: Eliza (Kat and Eliza are walking to their lunch table) Kat: Oh, did Blake tell you his new friend is going to sit with us from now on. Eliza: No, who is he? Kat: His name’s Jarrod. He seems cool. Eliza: Alright, that’s fine. Blake: Hey babe, what’s up? (Eliza and Blake kiss as she and Kat sit down) Blake: This is Jarrod. He just moved here so I offered him a seat at our table. Hope that’s okay. Eliza: Yeah, that’s fine. I’m Eliza and this is Kat. Jarrod: Thanks you guys, nice to meet you. Eliza: You too. So where did you live before you moved here? Jarrod: I’m actually from Michigan. Pretty boring there so I decided to move here. Blake: There’s definitely a lot of drama here, it’s never boring. Jarrod: Plus, the girl’s here are much cuter. I like your hair, Eliza. Eliza: Oh…thanks. Blake: Well I got to go retake a test so I’ll see you guys later. Jarrod: I’m supposed to meet with my guidance counselor so I’ll see you ladies again tomorrow. (They both leave and Eliza leans in towards Kat) Eliza: Was he flirting with me? Kat: Who Jarrod? Maybe, why do you think he’s cute? Eliza: Maybe, but I have Blake, I’m just curious. What do you know about him? Kat: Well he’s kinda mysterious by what I’ve heard. Eliza: That’s weird, he seemed fine telling us where he lived and all that. Kat: I don’t know, but he seems fine. Eliza: Yeah… Third Plot: Moon (At FilmFridayz, Jeremy is asking for video ideas) Jeremy: We want you guys to be more involved in what goes on around here instead of me and Sadie just dictating what videos we do. Does anyone have any cool ideas? Julia: I still think we should do a horror video! Sophie: And freak everyone out? Devon: What if we did like a musical about a guy who can’t find love and goes out to find it. Ethan: We’re not doing a video about your life story, Devon. (Everyone laughs and Moon rolls her eyes) Sophie: We could do one about like picking a president or something! Abby: Who would run? Jamie: Jeremy for sure! Devon: What about me? Ethan: How about no. Julia: Isaac? Moon: Maybe Devon should you guys. Isaac: He’s only been here for like 2 episodes, let’s have more experienced people run. Devon: I am experienced! Sadie: Jeremy and Isaac sounds good! Devon: But- Sadie: Let’s get started! Moon: Maybe next week you can be in it more, Devon. Devon: I doubt it, no one listens to me here. Moon: I listened and I liked your musical idea. Maybe it’s just not for this club but you could make it on your own. Devon: No, it was stupid anyway. Just forget it. (Devon walks off and Moon looks sad) Main Plot: Sadie (Jeremy is looking at a script at the meeting and Sadie walks up to him) Sadie: Hey, maybe we should have a scene together. Jeremy: Oh yeah? What do you wanna do in it? Sadie: I don’t know, maybe I could be interviewing you about why you wanna be president or something. Jeremy: That could work. Sadie: Yeah, maybe then Isaac could like- Jamie: Jeremy, give me a scene! Jeremy: Maybe you could be an interviewer with Sadie? Sadie, you could interview Isaac and Jamie could interview me. Sadie: Oh because I was thinking that I- Jamie: Sounds good! Hey, can you come help Julia with this scene she has? Jeremy: Yeah, sure. (They walks off and Lauren and Ken walk up to Sadie) Lauren: Smooth. Ken: That was a bust, wasn’t it? Sadie: He’s still into Jamie, I can tell…I can change that though. I know it. Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza walks into her science room after school and sees Jarrod) Eliza: Oh, hey Jarrod. What are you doing here? Jarrod: My science teacher wanted to see me after school to talk about catching up. Eliza: Oh, well I just need to drop this off. When he gets back can you give him this report? Jarrod: Yeah, sure. Hey, maybe you should text me. Eliza: Yeah sure, what’s your number? Jarrod: Just put yours in my phone. I’ll text you later. (Jarrod hands her his phone and she puts her number in it) Eliza: There you go. Jarrod: Maybe you could send me some pics later on? Eliza: Oh what? Jarrod: You. Eliza: What do you mean? Jarrod: I want to see that body of yours. You could send me some pics of your tits. Eliza: Um, what? That’s not funny. Jarrod: I’m being serious, come on? Haven’t you heard of sexting? It’s not like you won’t get anything in return. I always send some back. Eliza: Okay, listen perv. You’re not getting any pictures of my body. Jarrod: Come on, Blake won’t have to know. Eliza: Get away from me! Just stay away, okay? (Eliza runs out of the room looks scared) Main Plot: Sadie (FilmFridayz is letting out and Sadie runs up to Julia) Sadie: Hey, can you maybe give me some advice? Julia: Um sure, about what? Sadie: There’s this guy I like…but this other girl is really close with him. I need to get in between them so he can pick me, but how? Julia: Did you come to me because I’m the biggest slut you know? Sadie: Yes! Julia: Alright. You just have to show him that you have more in common with him than the other girl does. Maybe show him that you’re willing to fight for him. Sadie: That will work? Julia: Yeah, he’s most likely going to choose the girl that he has a lot in common with and likes him the most. Just show him that you have both of those things and he’ll be all over you. Sadie: I’ll try that then…thanks Julia. (Sadie looks like she’s thinking of an idea and laughs) Third Plot: Moon (Devon is singing alone in the choir room and Liam and Ethan walk by) Ethan: Ow, who’s killing a cat? Liam: It’s just Devon. Devon: Oh sorry guys, do you need something? Ethan: Maybe some earplugs. Devon: Huh? Ethan: Nothing. Moon: What’s going on, guys? Ethan: Devon is just butchering some song. Moon: What? Liam: Ethan’s making fun of Devon for his horrible singing voice. Devon: Horrible? I thought it was just a little scratchy. Ethan: Scratchy like a fork against a garbage can? Moon: Ethan, shut up! Want me to make fun of you? Ethan: Calm down, Moon. It’s just Devon. Moon: Just Devon? I don’t think he appreciates your jokes. Do you, Dev? Devon: Not really. Moon: See? So cut it out! Ethan: Fine, my God! Let’s get out of here Liam before Moon starts throwing things. (Ethan and Liam walk away and Devon walks over to Moon) Devon: Thanks. Moon: Don’t worry about it. If they try to start shit with you again, tell me, okay? Devon: Okay. (Moon walks away and Devon smiles) Sub Plot: Eliza (At school the next day, Eliza runs up to Kat’s locker) Eliza: Have you seen Jarrod today? Kat: No, why? Eliza: If you do, don’t talk to him! Kat: Why? Did something happen? Eliza: He asked me for nudes. I told him no but he kept asking. Kat: Ew, what a creep. Have you told Blake? Eliza: No…he’s doing so great right now and not causing any trouble. If he knows what Jarrod did, he might get pushed over the edge again. Kat: So you’re just going to deal with this alone? What if he gets…creepier. Eliza: Then I’ll talk to the guidance counselor or something, I don’t know! Kat: Well you have me. If he tries to start anything else just tell me, okay? Eliza: I will. And thanks. He has my number though… Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie is eating lunch with Trey, Lauren, and Tim) Sadie: There he is, eating lunch with Jamie again. Trey: Go talk to him. Sadie: No, I don’t want to interrupt them… Lauren: Didn’t you say she interrupted you guys yesterday? Sadie: Yeah, why? Trey: Then why should you feel bad about interrupting her? Tim: Go show her who’s boss! Sadie: You think? Tim: Yes! Sadie: Alright…I’ll do it. (Sadie gets up and walks over to Jeremy and Jamie’s table) Jamie: So I had this idea that- Sadie: Hey, Jeremy. Jeremy: Hi. Jamie: I had this idea- Sadie: Can I sit? Jeremy: I’m kinda eating lunch with Jamie today. Maybe some other time. Jamie: The idea was that- Sadie: You can’t have me sit here too? Jamie: Sorry, do you know how rude you’re being? Sadie: Me being rude? Excuse me? Jeremy: Maybe you should just go back to your table, Sadie. Sadie: Jeremy, may I talk to you for a minute? Jeremy: Huh? Jamie: Oh my God. Sadie: Alone? Jamie: Just go and get her out of here, okay? (Sadie drags him into an empty classroom and closes the door) Sadie: What was that? Jeremy: You interrupted my conversation and then dragged me into some freshman classroom. Sadie: No, you were being extremely rude and so was Jamie. Jeremy: Um? You were the one that barged in there and wouldn’t let her speak. Sadie: That was uncalled for, Jeremy. I want an apology. Jeremy: You don’t deserve one, sorry. Sadie: I don’t deserve one?! You are unbelievable!!! Jeremy: Calm down! Sadie: SHUT THE FUCK UP!! (Sadie kicks a desk and knocks everything off the teacher’s desk) Jeremy: What the hell is wrong with you?! Sadie: GET OUT!!! Jeremy: You’re insane! (Jeremy runs out and Sadie screams, ripping a poster off the wall) Sadie: I deserve an apology!! Third Plot: Moon (Moon and Jamie are waiting for their ride and Devon walks up to them) Moon: Hey, Devon. Devon: Hi guys. Jamie, you have a pretty big say in what we do in FilmFridayz, right? Jamie: Not really, why? Devon: Can you try to convince Jeremy to go along with my musical idea? Jamie: I don’t think so. Devon: Why not? Jamie: Because I don’t want to. Devon: That’s not an explanation. Jamie: I just don’t, okay? Devon: But- Jamie: Devon, please. I’m not in a good mood so just accept my answer and move on. Moon: Stop being so mean to him! Jamie: I’m not being mean, I’m just trying to get him to understand my point. Moon: You could say it a little nicer? Jamie: Not really. Just stay out of this, okay Moon? Moon: No, I’m sick of everyone treating Devon like he’s below them! Devon: Really? Moon: You’re just as big of a part of the group as the rest of us, so you should be able to put your say in without people ridiculing you. Jamie: Alright Moon, whatever. Moon: Devon, I’ll talk to Jeremy or Isaac or someone for you, okay? Devon: Alright, thanks! Jamie: Our ride’s here, Moon. Let’s go. (Moon gives Jamie a mean look and gets in the car) Main Plot: Sadie (The next day, Jeremy is talking to Isaac) Jeremy: She like destroyed the room and was screaming. I was actually fearing my life. Isaac: Wow…that’s unusual. Jeremy: Unusual? It’s crazy! She’s a complete psycho and I don’t think she’s sane in the head. I seriously think she needs mental help of some sort. Isaac: Maybe she does, who knows. It’s not her fault though if something is wrong with her. Jeremy: I know it’s just…I don’t appreciate being screamed at, mental issues or not. Isaac: She’s coming, get out while you can. (Jeremy pats Isaac on the back and runs off while Sadie walks up to Isaac) Sadie: What did he say? Isaac: I’m not revealing any information. Sadie: Come on! Isaac: I didn’t tell him about your anger problems so I won’t tell you about what he said. Sadie: Fine. Isaac: Why don’t you just tell him? It’s not a big deal. Sadie: He’s such an asshole, I don’t ever want to talk to him again! Isaac: Alright, I can see I’m not getting anywhere with either of you. I would like it if you two would just keep me out of this, alright. Sadie: I really am trying to help it but sometimes…I just freak out and I can’t hold any of it in, no matter how hard I try. Isaac: I know. If you told Jeremy that then he would forgive you, believe me. Sadie: I don’t want him too. I don’t want to talk to him anymore, like I said. Isaac: Good luck, then. (Isaac leaves and Sadie looks upset) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is at her locker and feels a hand stroking her hair, she turns around and sees Jarrod) Jarrod: Hey, beautiful. Eliza: I said don’t talk to me. Jarrod: But how can I leave such a pretty lady alone? Eliza: Please, just leave. Jarrod: Send me a picture and I swear I will never talk to you again. Eliza: You’re giving me an ultimatum, really? Jarrod: Works better than anything. Eliza: I can’t deal with this. (Eliza pushes past him and runs into Olivia) Olivia: Something wrong? Eliza: Follow me. (Eliza pulls Olivia into the bathroom) Eliza: This guy keeps asking me for nude pics and he told me if I send him one, he will leave me alone for good. Should I just send it? Olivia: I wouldn’t. He could use it against you. Let’s say you send it and he still doesn’t leave you alone. If you make him mad, he has ammunition against you. Eliza: I just want him to stop! He’s been texting me every ten minutes asking for pictures. He’s eating me from the inside out! Olivia: Don’t let him get to you, Eliza. (Eliza’s phone rings and she answers it) Olivia: Text? Eliza: Oh god! Olivia: What is it? Eliza: He sent me a picture of his dick! He said, you’re turn now. Olivia: Ew…can I see? Eliza: No! Olivia: Sorry… Third Plot: Moon (Jamie has Caylee over and Moon is sitting at the table doing her homework) Jamie: I’ll be back, I have to finish the laundry real quick. Caylee: Have fun! (Caylee walks over to Moon) Caylee: Something wrong? You’ve been kinda quiet. Moon: You know that kid Devon? Caylee: Yeah, what about him? Moon: What are your thoughts on him? Caylee: Well, I can tell that he doesn’t receive much attention or have many friends so he tries his best to get along with everyone and be a part of the group. I feel kinda bad for him. Moon: Exactly! Jamie and Ethan both gave him shit today and I yelled at them for it and now they’re making me feel like the bad guy! Caylee: Rough… Moon: Did I do the right thing? Caylee: Listen, I know you better than most people. I know that you always want to do the right thing, but sometimes you come off…a little too harsh. Moon: What do you mean? Caylee: Instead of yelling at Ethan and Jamie for what they did to Devon, you could have explained that it was wrong and you would appreciate if they stopped. Moon: I know…I just got so angry. How could they not see how unhappy and desperate is he for friends? Caylee: Well you definitely saw it. The only thing you can do is be his friend and stick with him. Moon: I’ll do that…thanks Caylee. Caylee: What am I here for? Moon: I should text him now. He needs to know that he’s wanted. Main Plot: Sadie (In history class, they’re having a discussion about rights) Mr. Stein: Now, who wants to express their feelings on the women’s rights movement? (Jeremy raises his hand) Jeremy: I think that feminism in the present day is kinda stupid. They can vote, run for office, own property, the works. What else do they want? Mr. Stein: Alright, does anyone want to oppose this argument? Sadie: Yeah, I think that’s bull. Mr. Stein: A little less vulgar please, Miss Carroll. Sadie: I’m just saying it like it is, sir. Males are still seen as the main power of the world and I think that should change. Jeremy: Maybe because males are more likely to step up than females. Sadie: Really? Step up as in ask for sex? That’s what you do to every girl you see. (Isaac nudges Sadie) Isaac: Sadie, stop. Mr. Stein: Miss Carroll, I’d like to ask you to take a visit to the principal’s office. (Sadie stands up and flicks off Jeremy) Lauren: Not cool, Sadie. Stop it. Ken: Boo! (Trey gives Sadie a disappointed look as she walks out of the room) Sadie: Great, now I’m the bad guy again! (Sadie runs out of the room and slams the door) Lauren: What’s her problem? (Jeremy looks back at Isaac and looks mad) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is walking home and sees Jarrod with a group of friends, she walks faster) Jarrod: Eliza! Come over here! Eliza: Fuck off, Jarrod! Jarrod: Fuck me, Eliza! (His friends start laughing and they all pull up their shirts) Jarrod: Your turn! Eliza: Leave me alone!! (Eliza runs around the corner of the school and starts crying, sitting on the front steps) Third Plot: Moon (Devon is sitting by himself at lunch) Moon: Hey guys, I’m gonna sit with Devon for today. Ethan: Ew, why? Moon: Because he’s alone. Ethan: Whatever. Sophie: Don’t be mean, Ethan. We already lost Danielle at this table because of you, we don’t’ want to lose Moon too. Caylee: Want me to come with you, dear? Moon: No, it’s fine. (Moon sits next to Devon) Moon: Hey. Devon: Do you need something? Moon: No, I just wanted to sit with you because you were alone. Devon: Oh…thanks. I mean it too. Moon: No problem. Why don’t we think of a scene we could do in this week’s video? Maybe we could sing like a musical? Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is looking around the corner of the hallway and sighs) Kat: Hey Jarrod, if you don’t stay the hell away from Eliza, you’ll have trouble with me, okay? Jarrod: What are you, her bodyguard? Kat: No, her friends. That’s what friends do, they stick up for each other. Jarrod: Whatever. Kat: I’m serious, Jarrod. You wouldn’t want Blake to find out, would you? Jarrod: No… Kat: Yeah, that’s right. (Kat walks over to Eliza and hugs her) Eliza: Thanks…I feel pretty pathetic. Kat: Don’t. What he did was awful. No girl should be harassed like that. Eliza: So do you think he’ll stop? Kat: I don’t know…maybe. If he doesn’t though, we have a few weapons. Eliza: Weapons? Kat: Well for one, Blake, who would totally kick Jarrod’s ass if he found out. Second, that picture he sent you. We could always just send it to everyone, right? Eliza: You’re right. We control the game now. Kat: Exactly. Eliza: This is just what I needed…to feel in control. He took that away from me, but I got it back. Kat: You’re a fighter. Eliza: I need to be, this is high school. Main Plot: Sadie (Sadie is sitting outside the principal’s office and Trey walks up to her) Trey: Want to explain what happened in there? Sadie: Not really… Trey: You’re not the most popular person in there at the moment. I hope you know that. Sadie: I said those things to turn everyone against Jeremy, but I guess it backfired. Trey: Big time. Sadie: I just want him to pay…for rejecting me. Trey: You sure that’s the most rational thing you could do? Sadie: Rationality is out the window now. Trey: You know, you’re starting a war with this. Sadie: Exactly. Jeremy thinks he’s in charge of FilmFridayz and everything, in reality it was all my idea. Trey: So why don’t you just take charge. Sadie: Oh, I will. This power struggle isn’t going to last much longer. Trey: I wish you luck, my friend. Sadie: I’ll need it…believe me… 'NEXT WEEK' Scott: Ah! So many ships! NEW LIFE Brittany: I’m different than I used to be…in more ways than one. NEW FEARS Caylee: I might be really sick, Jamie. NEW LOVE Ethan: She’s perfect for me. NEW ENEMIES Danielle: He’s scum, don’t fall for him. NEW DISASTERS (A fire spreads on a desk) Sophie: Can’t I make my own decisions?! (Ethan and Sophie kiss) Jamie: I’m really, really scared for her… (Caylee faints and falls down the stairs) NEW CLEARWATER SUNDAY NIGHT ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts